Seducing My Killer
by Asha3
Summary: Cold excitement slithered down Sasuke's spine. It's her. She is the one he needs. SasuSaku AU Three-shot
1. Mother's Blood

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning**: Strong mature and sexual contents ahead. You have been warned.

**Note:** As you read further into the story and begin to understand what it is actually about, I know some of you will probably damn this to hell and close the window. I'll just say that: THIS ISN'T YOUR EVERYDAY KIND. This isn't certainly based on You-Know-What. I take pride in my originality, so, if you fell like it, give it a chance?

* * *

**Seducing My Killer**

**Chapter 1: Mother's Blood**

* * *

_Sasuke wiped the blood that trailed down the corner of his mouth. Then he wiped her tears, smearing red against her pale white face._

"_Why?" she whispered, voice trembling with pains of betrayal. _

_He smiled darkly, his eyes glowing crimson. "Because you are the only one…."_

* * *

[An hour to midnight, Icha-Icha Paradise Bar]

Sakura shifted uneasily in her seat again. She had lost count to how many times she had done it that night. The tavern was packed and dimly lit. Tables were scattered around the room, packed with men talking and laughing drunkenly among themselves. The bar, like always, was occupied with less enthusiastic patrons who sipped their drinks in silent.

Still, quiet or loud, drunk or sober, Sakura could feel the bold stares along the length of her pale thighs, crossed restlessly underneath her seat, or the curve of her rump, planted on the hard wooden stool. The more informed ones, however, did nothing but occasionally stole nervous glances to where she was sitting at the corner of the room. The hostility (or the hungry stares) was understandable. She was new in town, or more accurately, it has been a very long time since she had visited the place. It was completely normal the people had forgotten her face.

However, those were not the reasons why she was feeling annoyed. Leaning closer over the table towards her companion, a silver haired man sitting in front of her, she hissed irritably, "He's doing it again!"

The man, who had his nose buried in an orange-book-with-a-suspicious-title, barely raised his eyes from the pages; although the upturned lift of his silver eyebrows made it clear that he was amused by her restlessness. He met her piercing glare calmly for a moment before returning to his book. "Who?" he asked leisurely.

"_Your_ bartender," Sakura huffed. Her sea green eyes flickered dangerously in annoyance.

Curious, the man's jet black eyes traveled towards the bar across the room to find one of his bartenders, a spiky raven-haired young man, staring unwaveringly at them. More specifically, the boy was staring at his pink-haired guest. "Ah, yes," the man nodded in acknowledgment, "That is Sasuke."

Sakura grumbled. She slumped more towards the table, crossing her arms. "As the owner of this bar, Kakashi, you should tell him that it's rude to stare openly at your customers."

"Sasuke is well trained," Kakashi gently told the pink head. "This is the first time I see him doing this, actually."

"Well, tell him to stop," Sakura berated, still in a bad mood. "He's glaring at me like I have murdered his family or something. Since. I. Arrived." the rosetted hissed the last few words to emphasize her frustration.

"He has?" Kakashi put down his orange book on the table, giving his full attention to their conversation. The bar owner observed his employee for a while. The boy was now pouring a glass of vodka for a white haired customer. Kabuto, the supplier, Kakashi recognized the silent patron.

He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. "Well, Sakura," he began, "I assure you that the staring is out of character, especially for Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes wandered back towards the bar but quickly look away after meeting gaze with the bartender. "Is he a... you know?" she asked the man with low whisper, as if she was about to reveal a secret.

Kakashi shook his head, "No, he's normal, like me."

"Then, nothing should have caused him to be interested in me."

Again, the bar owner lifted one of his eyebrow. "Sakura, you have _pink_ hair."

"Fuck you," the girl glowered, her green eyes flashing another feral glint.

The man just replied with a short mirthful laugh.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was highly confident on his ability to judge people; such was a skill he picked up by observing the _night society_ in Kakashi's bar for three years. With just one look, he could differ between the boastful drunkards, the silent brooder, the greedy housewives, the drug dealers, the mobs, and of course... _the_ _unspeakables_.

That was why, when _she_ walked into the bar that night, he was annoyed that he could not place her into any of his categories. The air around her was different than any other. It was like she was not from this world. Heck, _she had pink hair._ Of course, she could've dyed them, despite how soft and silky they appeared to be.

No, you're wrong. He did not fall in love with her at the first sight. Sasuke didn't believe in love. He was merely making a conclusion based on an objective observation. And for the record, he was _not _thinking about the short Chinese dress (blood red, his favorite color) that seemed to hug her curves in all the right places.

Despite all that, Sasuke would not deny that he was staring, with a degree of intensity that would make anyone feel uncomfortable. He knew the girl noticed his stare. Every time she squirmed uncomfortably on her seat, he resisted a smirk.

"Vodka, straight," requested a silver haired man who had just sat in front of him.

The young Uchiha expertly poured a shot of vodka for the customer and handed the glass. His jet black eyes kept the petite pink haired girl at the far end of the room within his sights.

"Busy night, Sasuke-kun?" asked the patron pleasantly, completely unbaffled with the bartender's lack of attention.

"Kabuto," Sasuke grunted the man's name in acknowledgment.

Kabuto lifted his glass slightly in a 'cheers' gesture before downing the silver liquid in one shot. "You got quite a taste, I must say," said he with a wink, "I see you have your eye on the princess all night."

"Princess?" Sasuke inquired, his eyes going back to the girl. Women who worked in host clubs were given nicknames to protect their real identity, but Sasuke knew that this particular one had nothing to do with the girl's job. The aquatic green of her eyes met his onyx for a second before she quickly looked away. The young Uchiha finally smirked; that was their first eye contact.

"That's right," replied Kabuto, wiggling his glass to request another round of drinks. "_The_ Princess, actually. She is the one and only candidate for the throne, but she ran away before her coronation."

Sasuke paused in his pouring gesture before quickly resuming. "Is that the truth?" the low tenor of his voice sounded controlled and impersonal, although inside he was starting to get interested.

Kabuto's smile was cold, "You offended me, Sasuke-kun. You truly don't trust me, do you?"

The young Uchiha shrugged. "It's the source that determines the value of information. Who told you?"

"Lord Orochimaru," replied Kabuto, pride in his voice even though the emotion was subtly shown. "His Excellency saw her when he came earlier to collect the usual supply, saying that she had not appeared in _the society_ for a long time."

Sasuke was well informed about Orochimaru's status in _the society_. The man himself had personally told Sasuke, repeatedly. Of course Sasuke did not trust the man completely and had no desire of fulfilling the man's weird intention of adding the young Uchiha to the list of his many apprentice. However, if there was one thing that Orochimaru would never lie about, it was about his power. The snake-like man was one of the High Council, that itself is a blatant display of authority. If anyone could recognize a pure-blood, few as they were, Orochimaru would be the one.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed, his stoic mask unwavering as he poured another shot of vodka for Kabuto.

The white haired supplier shifted his glasses up his nose mysteriously, "You know what's more?"

"What?"

"Rumor has it; she is the only direct descendant of the Original Mother. Strong bloodline. The purest of them all."

Cold excitement slithered down Sasuke's spine. He fought the reaction to shudder. _It's her. She is the one he needs._

"Hey lad!" shouted a drunken man a few seats down the bar. "Give me another 'Orgasm', will you?"

"I'm on it," Sasuke growled acidly. He grudgingly went to his station, hands already moving automatically, mixing many ingredients to make the cocktail – three years of shiftless job could do that to you. Within half a minute, he had handed the drink to the man.

When he looked back up towards the secluded table across the room, neither Kakashi nor the girl was there.

_Shit._

* * *

Hatake Kakashi inherited the Icha-Icha Paradise Bar from his father, his father from his Grandfather, and so on. The bar has been part of Hatake Family for generations. It has been his playground when he was a little boy, and then became his own shop once he was old enough to take over the business. It was safe to say that Kakashi knew everything about the place.

However, the shop was merely the outer shell of his family business. There were secrets only known by a few selected people. Secrets kept from the majority of human society, well hidden behind the bar, the liquors, and the antique Viking-style interior.

A stone staircase underneath an ancient desk in the owner's quarters has been one of those secrets. That staircase was at least three hundred years old, leading to a meeting room that was seldom used nowadays, passed the time of the Great War. Kakashi rarely visited the room himself, he came only when he had special guests – one such as Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi locked the door behind him before turning towards his pink-haired guest that had settled herself comfortably on a Victorian armchair at the head of the long conference table. He smiled inwardly at her choice of seating. The Head Chair has always been hers, a pure blood princess.

The silver haired man chose to sit on the first chair perpendicular to hers. "So, Sakura, what brings you here? Not that I don't enjoy your rare visits."

The girl stopped observing the painted ceiling and turned her ethereal green eyes to meet his black ones. "Your grandfather would not appreciate that you've neglected taking care of his precious ceilings, Kakashi," she teased. "He was very proud of it," she added.

The man chuckled, "A gift from the previous Mother, I know."

"It looked like it hasn't been cleaned since the last time I was here. How long ago was it? Ten years?"

"Twelve," Kakashi corrected. "I was fifteen."

"Seems not so long ago," the rosette shrugged. "You were much cuter."

"And you haven't changed since then, not even a little. Still young, but not sexy at all."

Sakura smiled, the first time that day. "I take it back, I forgot that witty mouth of yours. You didn't like me much back then, right? What changed?"

"Humans change opinions quite often as they grow older," replied Kakashi vaguely.

"Yes, it seems they do," the girl replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"So," Kakashi cleared his throat, dispelling the solemn mood. "What brings you here?"

"The usual; I need a place to stay, and a fake ID to go along with it. Your family is still the best at it, is it not?"

"Of course," Kakashi gave her his signature crinkle-eyed harmless smile. "How long would you be staying in town?"

"Depends, but I expect a few weeks. A month, at tops."

"Are you hunting?" Kakashi asked with a very subtle hint of concern.

The girl nodded glumly. "I'm sure you've heard of the cases in the neighboring town. The culprit has run away by the time I got there."

"So he's here now?" Kakashi frowned. "That can't be good."

"I'm afraid so," Sakura nodded again.

"Should I warn the Council?"

The girl made a distasteful sound. "They already know," she frowned disgustedly. "But you might want to inform the locals, tell them to be on watch. This one is pretty smart."

"Wouldn't it be better if you tell them yourself? They will obey you with no question asked."

Sakura gave him an annoyed look.

Kakashi chuckled softly, raising his hands as if he was giving up. "Alright, alright, I'll do what you ask, Princess."

"Don't call me that!" Sakura hissed, her eyes flaring dangerously. Then suddenly, a stabbing pain rammed through her body. "Ah!" she moaned agonizingly, falling back against the chair.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called to her. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. She was breathing heavily; one hand was holding her stomach while the other was gripping the armrest powerfully, her sharp nails digging into the ancient wood.

Kakashi observed her disapprovingly, "How long has it been since your last intake?"

"A while," she replied hoarsely, still panting.

The man nodded and rose to his feet. "There is a supplier up there in the bar. I know cold and preserved are not the best, but you desperately need some right now."

Sakura leaned back towards her chair, slumping slightly. The twitching had stopped, but she still looked sick. "Thank you."

"Anytime," said Kakashi before making his way towards the door. "You should take better care of yourself, Sakura. My father would worry if he was still alive."

"Indeed, he would," the rosette smiled, her green eyes hazed with pain and exhaustion.

Kakashi cleared his throat, trying to break from the uncomfortable silence, "I'll be back shortly. Don't move."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. From his point of view, Kakashi thought she looked like a fragile and malnourished child. He didn't know how long a pure blood can last without feeding, but normally, one would need at least a month of starvation to get to her state.

'_Better get three bags, then,'_ the man thought as he left the room and closed the door with a soft click.

* * *

Sasuke had never thought there would be a day when he'll be so pleased to see his boss. Kakashi had returned to the shop, although the girl was nowhere to be seen. The silver haired man was making his way towards the bar with a worried look on his face, Sasuke noted curiously.

"Kabuto," called Kakashi when he came close.

The white-haired young man turned to the bar owner a little nervously, "Ah, Kakashi, I swear I am here only to deliver Lord Orochimaru's order."

It was no secret that Kakashi dislike Kabuto's illegal business. Kabuto was an unauthorized supplier, one that is not approved by the Council. Kakashi made it clear that if he caught Kabuto actively persuading the bar customers to buy his goods, he will kick him out. Therefore, Kabuto usually came only to deliver pre-ordered items.

"How many bags do you have with you right now?" asked Kakashi, ignoring the merchant's previous statement.

"None," Kabuto replied quickly, too quickly. "I have none with me," he repeated more steadily.

Realizing that he was being ignored, Sasuke decided to leave the two alone. He had no desire to get caught in their arguments. However, before he was completely out of ear shot, Kakashi's next sentence successfully caught his attention:

"I have no time for your lies. I need at least one right now."

Kabuto blinked once. Twice. His mouth opened and closed a few times. When he finally found his voice there was no mistaking for his shock, "But you're not a…."

Kakashi cut it short, "It's for my guest."

That had officially gotten Sasuke's complete interest; he moved closer to the pair. "Is it the girl who was with you earlier?" Sasuke asked when he was back in his previous position among the other two men.

Kakashi spared the young bartender an apprehensive look before turning back to Kabuto. "How many?" he asked for the second time.

"One," replied Kabuto. "I just have one O negative right now. A spare, you know, in case Lord Orochimaru wanted more…."

"Damn," Kakashi cursed. O negative was not what he was hoping for. "Where is it?"

Kabuto pointed a small cool box that sat on the bar stool next to him.

Kakashi pulled out a wallet from his back pocket, "How much?"

"3000 Yen," said Kabuto, now regaining some of his confidence.

"Don't joke with me," Kakashi glowered, "I'll pay according to the market price." He took out some bills and placed in the counter in front of the white haired supplier.

Kabuto frowned upon the amount of money that was given to him, "Now wait a minute, mine is undiluted and 100% pure."

"O negative is the most common and doesn't have a strong healing attribute, no matter how pure it is." Kakashi retorted.

Kabuto was not giving up, "AB positive are rare and only sold by the healers. You won't find one within a mile from here. Why would you need the healing properties anyway? Wait… is the Princess sick?"

Kakashi took out a few more bills and threw it on the table. "I'll pay your price if you keep your mouth shut about it. If I caught just one whisper, I'll make sure the Council finds you."

Kabuto gulped and nodded. He collected his payment quietly and scurried away from the bar, away from Kakashi's intimidating glare.

The bar owner shouldered the cool box before finally paying attention to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, I'm going out soon. If I'm not back before three, you can go ahead and close the shop."

The wheel in Sasuke's head was turning. This was his chance. It might even be his only chance. He need to play his cards right. "Actually, I have a better idea," he began cautiously. "Can I speak with you in private?"

Kakashi frowned, the apprehensive look was back. After studying the young bartender carefully for a few seconds, the man finally sighed and replied, "Fine, let's go to my office."

Sasuke wiped his hands with the nearest table cloth and untied his apron. He gave a nod to his fellow bartender, Temari, a clue that he was taking a break. The pigtailed dirty blonde girl nodded back and gave him a thumb up.

The young Uchiha followed his boss to the west part of the bar, through a dark wooden door (with 'Authorized Personnel Only' written at the front). They went down a narrow staircase into the basement part of the building, then entered the owner's office. He came in first while Kakashi stayed near the door to close and lock it.

"What is it, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, still frowning.

Sasuke turned to the older man. "I'm AB positive."

Kakashi was caught off guard by his statement. The implication was clear enough for the man to understand what the young Uchiha was suggesting. "No," he replied sharply; frown deepening.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, crossing his arms before trying again with a cool tone, "Kabuto is right, Kakashi. You won't find a healer within a mile from here, moreover at this hour. You don't know how long it'll take you to find one. Could the girl wait until you're back?"

"I said no."

"According to their council's rules, direct feeding is legal as long as the donor is healthy and willing. I fulfill both requirements."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the bartender. "What is your intention, Sasuke?" he asked suspiciously. "You will never offer your blood at will, and you've been watching her ever since she entered the bar."

'_Hn, busted,'_ Sasuke smiled, although it lacked humor. Trust Kakashi to sniff his true motive despite all the logical reasoning. "It seems that I can't hide anything from you lately," the young Uchiha noted with a hint of amusement.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head exasperatedly, "No, not when I've known you for three years."

"Fine," Sasuke grunted. "I have a favor only she can fulfill."

"What favor and why her?"

"What I need is private," Sasuke glared at his boss. He did not appreciate the older man butting into his business. "But only she can fulfill it because she is to be the next Mother."

Kakashi raised his brows in interest, "How are you so sure that she is the Princess?"

There were no questions about how Sasuke was sure that the girl would be able to fulfill his wish. There was only a very short list of the things that the Princess could not do. With her strong blood line, the rules of both worlds can be bent according to her will. It was common knowledge that she could heal the dying and make holes through a mountain with a flick of her fingertips if she desires it.

"Orochimaru of the High Council confirmed her identity earlier tonight," Sasuke informed stoically, as if the fact doesn't interested him. There was no need for Kakashi to know how crucial she was for his future plans.

"The answer is still no," Kakashi shook his head.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "You want her to get better soon, don't you?"

The silver haired man was silent for a while before he gave a long sigh. "I guess there's no hurt in trying."

Sasuke smirked in victory.

"Don't get your hopes up, though. Sakura had refused a direct feeding for a long time."

The Uchiha lowered his head to hide his dark smile, _'Sakura, eh?'_

* * *

Sakura heard the door in the secret room opened with a soft click. She lifted her head that had been lying limply against the cushion of her chair to see the person who just came.

Kakashi entered the room, carrying a small cool box on his shoulder. Before he closed the door, he muttered something to someone behind him. He left the door unlocked this time, but the other person stayed outside the room.

The pink-haired girl looked at the man curiously, "Who's that at the door?"

The bar owner sighed, "Someone who said he had business with you."

Sakura could not guess who would be looking for her. That person behind the door must be from _the other side_, because he (or she) was unaffected by her command. She had disappeared from the society with a clear message of not wanting to be sought, and not even the Council had approached her since then, prevented by their natural law: disobedience to the Mother's will is a sin, and she is the one and only candidate.

"Does he know who I am?" she inquired. Her voice was light and tinted with slight apprehension. Somehow, she managed to make the question not to sound like a declaration of self-importance. Although there was still an air of authority etched in her tone.

"He does," replied Kakashi. He walked to the other side of the room where a row of glass cabinets lined the wall. He chose a wine glass, walked back to where she was sitting, and set the crystal goblet on the table in front of her. Settling the cool box he had been carrying on the floor, he opened its thick lid and took out a bag of dark red liquid.

Sakura eyed the bag of blood with a torn expression.

Kakashi noticed her dilemma but decided not to mind it. He took out a pocket knife and tore the upper edge of the bag before emptying the content into the glass. "Drink, Sakura. You need it."

The tremble in the girl's hand as she reached for the glass was almost unnoticeable. Kakashi only noticed due to his close proximity.

Sakura lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip of the thick metallic liquid. "Ah," she moaned, eyes clenching painfully.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked concernedly.

Sakura put the glass back on the table, the content barely reduced. "I can't. I'm sorry, after the troubles you had to do to get it for me."

"Why? Is it because it's cold? The Supplier assured me it's 100% pure and undiluted."

The girl shook her head. "I can taste the sorrow," she replied softly, almost a whimper. "That blood belongs to a little girl. She was very scared and miserable when it was taken from her."

Kakashi's eyes widen, before narrowing in disapproval, taking the glass away from the rosette. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't know your kind can sense the donor with just a taste of their blood."

Inside, the man promised to himself that was the last time he would let Kabuto come into his bar. He cursed Orochimaru, for having such a disgusting appetite.

"Some of the high-levels can," Sakura leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes; she looked even more tired than before. "The ability can be toned down so we can't sense them. But for the past few years, it seems there was a leak on my filter."

Kakashi nodded and did not ask for further explanation. "Tell me the truth, when was your last feeding?"

"I think three months ago. I was in Spain."

"Three months! Sakura, that's ridiculous!"

Sakura only gave a short dry laugh.

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly before standing up. "Your condition is even worse than I thought. I didn't think I'd be glad that I've decided to give Sasuke a chance."

Misty green eyes snapped open to look at him in shock. "Sasuke?"

Kakashi gave her a reassuring smile before speaking loudly, "You've heard us, Sasuke. You may enter."

Sakura turned abruptly towards the door. The black wooden lid slid open and revealed the lean and masculine frame of Kakashi's bartender. His empty black orbs looking straight at her, ebony hair framed either side of his pale handsome face.

Her heart skipped a beat. For a human, Sasuke has exceptional features that usually belong only to the people of her kind. Snapping out of the bewilderment, Sakura immediately turned back to Kakashi, a full-blown annoyance etched on her face. "Kakashi, why did you bring him here?"

Sasuke was the one who answered, "I propose a trade." He moved closer to the two other occupants in the room.

"Trade?" Sakura's brow lowered into a confused frown. "What is it that you want?" her voice flat and controlled with sovereignty, her green eyes pierced his form calculatingly.

Sasuke held her gaze equally; his face was still emotionless and stone cold. "I don't wish to share this conversation with anyone else," said the Uchiha.

Sakura nodded and turned to the other man, "Leave us, Kakashi."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" asked the silver-haired man.

"Yes," the girl gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll go look for a healer and get some blood from her."

"Please," Sakura noded.

Kakashi nodded back. He informed her that he probably would not be back until three in the morning and gave a warning glare to Sasuke, before leaving the room quietly. The door was closed behind him. Almost instantly after he left, the room was enveloped with icy silence.

"So," Sakura began, breaking the awkward mood. "What is this trade you're proposing?"

"My blood," replied Sasuke, "for yours."

* * *

**[To be Continued]**


	2. Blood Exchange

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all related characters are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning: Smut. **To skip, find the **.:L:.** sign, it marks the beginning and the ending of the lemon. Skip if you're not into those things.

* * *

**Seducing My Killer**

**Chapter 2: Blood Exchange**

* * *

[Midnight, Icha-Icha Paradise Bar, Secret Meeting Room]

"_My blood," replied Sasuke, "for yours."_

Shocked, Sakura immediately straightened in her seat. Her emerald eyes widened, hands clutching the armrests subconsciously. "You want me… to turn you?" her voice was clogged with dismay. She tried to hide it, but all she managed to do was to look nervous.

"Aa," Sasuke affirmed.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I have no intention of turning anyone."

Sasuke's stoic mask was finally broken and he frowned, "Why not?"

"Why do you want to be like us?" she asked back. "This is a curse."

"That is the price I am willing to pay," he glowered.

Sakura stood up proudly, glaring unwaveringly even though she swayed a little. "If power is what you want, then I refuse turn you," she said coldly.

"I don't care about world domination and wealth, if that is what you think," he rebuked; stepping closer to her until there was barely an arm's length distance between the two of them.

Not liking the invasion of her personal space Sakura retreated a few steps. "Then why do you want to turn?" she asked.

He kept advancing towards her. "There is a man I need to kill," he answered with cold fire burning in his black bottomless eyes.

"Kill?" An alarm went off in Sakura's head. Warily, she took more backwards steps to put more distance. _This human is dangerous._ "What did he do to you?"

"He killed my family."

"And this person… is he one of my kind?"

He scoffed, "Why do you think I need to be one?"

Sakura cursed inwardly when she found her back hit the wall. Stuck in the corners with the door was at the far end of the room, Sakura was left helpless to his advances. When Sasuke was finally in front of her, he leaned down, his face a breath away from hers. The boy was tall; the top of her head barely reached his chin. Sakura felt caged even though he merely stood in front of her.

Sakura couldn't believe she had forgotten how tall a human male can be. For the last few decades, the closest she had ever been with a human was with Kakashi; and although he was tall, she'd known him since his early teens, and thus, she could never think about the silver-haired as a full-grown human male.

Sasuke was different. Unlike the rest of the human society, he did not cower in her presence after he learned about her identity. He stood confidently; his pale face was peering down to her. The aristocratic arch of his nose and his defined jaw looked even better up close.

Sakura was attracted to him; that much she could admit, although only to herself. When she arrived at the bar earlier that night, the creature within her had immediately noticed the pleasant scent in the air; although she brushed it off to the back of her mind. His confident stare from a distance made her heart had fluttered. She had ignored that, too. When he entered the secret room moments ago, her senses had immediately associated the pleasant scent from earlier in the bar with him. However, Sakura had no intention of acting upon that attraction, much less having him as her blood donor.

"Look," the rosette chided, "I turned a human once, okay? It didn't… it didn't go well. Sai… I mean, the person lost his mind because my blood was too violent for him. I had to kill him in the end."

Sasuke chuckled, his lips spread sideways into a thin smile. "I don't think you understand, Sakura…"

Her name in his tongue…. the deep resonance of his voice made her shudder. No one has ever called her name and made it sound so… sensual. Sakura cursed silently. She recognized all the signs, the creature within her purred at the scent of an appealing blood donor and potential Offspring. Once again, she ignored her inner's desire.

Liking her discomfort, Sasuke moved so he could speak closely to her ear, "Your blood is precisely why I need you. If I can't turn by your blood, I'd rather die."

Vexed by his importunity, Sakura's eyes hardened. "How many times do I have to say no until you understand? I don't want to hurt you!"

Putting both of her hands to his chest, she ignored the well-defined muscles underneath his shirt and pushed him away. If only she was in a better condition, she could easily overpower him; sent him flying back to the wall across the room and cracked a few of his ribs. However, sick as she was, Sakura was still able to force him back a couple of steps.

A small falter appeared on his poised expression to show a tiny amount of surprise before growing slowly into an amused smirk. "You still had that much strength within you even though you haven't fed for three months," he remarked, not exactly in awe but more of an observation.

"I have all the strength to fight a persistent human boy like you," she retorted. She was bluffing, but he didn't need to know that.

"Fine," he sighed, raising both of his hands to either side of his head as if he was giving up.

Narrowed her eyes suspiciously, Sakura found it hard to believe that he would back off just like that… and she was right.

Swiftly, Sasuke brought his thumb to his mouth and bit hard.

Sakura quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hands, but it was too late.

The smell of his blood filled her nostrils. The creature inside her purred at the scent of AB positive blood, healthy, and male - _very_ much a male. Waves of thirst and lust shook her body, making her dizzy. The room spun, her legs lost its strength, and the back of her head hit the wall hard. She whimpered involuntarily in pain.

"Ah…."

The Uchiha spoke smugly, "I didn't want to resort to this, but you left me no choice."

'_Damn it!'_ Sakura cursed inside her head. The creature within her was trashing violently, demanding to take control.

Sasuke propped both of his arms against the wall, caging her head. Sakura was too distracted by sensory overload to protest. She could smell nothing but his bloodily masculine scent and hear nothing but the thumps of his healthy heart and the surging stream in his veins.

Taking advantage of her distracted state, Sasuke brought his mouth hovering close to the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Give up, Sakura," he urged, giving her skin a light graze with his teeth.

Instead of making her yield, the act cleared Sakura's mind like a bucket of ice water. "No!" she cried out in panic. With her remaining strength, she pushed the boy away and broke into a run towards the door.

She hasn't even taken the third step when Sasuke caught her by the upper arm and pulled her backwards powerfully. Her legs decided to give up on her and she stumbled down to the floor. Without giving her a chance to recover from the shock, Sasuke pinned her down to the floor with his body, his torso pressing heavily on her spine.

Sakura clawed on the carpeted floor, fighting her way from under his massive form. Her mouth opened, calling out for the only person that could save her, "Kaka-!"

Her cry broke, when she was suddenly flipped onto her back. Before Sakura could try to scream again, a pair of warm lips was crushing hers forcefully.

Eyes wide, she wrenched her mouth away from his. "No!"

His hand at the nape of her neck gave a painful tug and forced her lips back to his.

Sakura tried to she tried to cope with all that's left from her dignity, "Stop! Sa-! Ah-nn!"

Something wet and rough slithered into her mouth – his tongue. She felt a painful tug of lust in her lower stomach, her eyes widened in surprise. She doubled her efforts to get out of his arms.

"Stop hesitating," he commanded, his mouth barely parting with hers, a thin string of saliva connected their opened cavern. His tongue dove back into her mouth, tracing the line of her upper teeth before engaging in a battle with hers.

Her hands moved to his chest, intending to shove him away, but when Sasuke decided to suck on her tongue, her common senses went flying out the window. With a strangled outcry, she gripped his broad shoulders, claws digging into his flesh, drawing more blood that caused her head to get even dizzier from the metallic scent.

With an approving growl, Sasuke tore away from her mouth and trailed a series of fluttery kisses down the column of her neck. "Good girl," he rumbled against the skin just above her collarbone.

She moaned again, arching her spine, pressing against his chest, her legs opened involuntarily. If her mind hadn't been clouded by the scent of his blood, Sakura would have blushed at how lewd her body was reacting to his simple praise.

"That's it," he chuckled deeply; one hand gripped her right leg and pushed it farther away from the other, revealing her blood red cotton panties. He settled comfortably between her legs. His other hand slipped around her waist, dragging lazily up her back, gripping the back of her head and brought her lips closer to his neck. "Drink, Sakura. I know you want it."

Mindlessly, Sakura kissed his neck. Her fangs lengthened and grazed his skin affectionately, but not enough to draw blood.

He rumbled out a groan and shoved his hips harder against hers. He held back a curse, which came out as a deep growl. The frictions created by his crotch rubbing against her wet panties made him saw red.

"Drink, Sakura," he coaxed again, bringing her lips that had been trailing kisses down his chest back to his neck.

"Mmm," the girl hummed submissively, but she did not comply. Instead, her lips traced an impish path up his neck, nipping his lobe for a few seconds, before she whispered huskily, "Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke groaned, a hand moved with a lightning speed and tore her panties off; the tattered garment was flung randomly across the room seconds later.

She hummed approvingly, her hands moved lower down his abs and stomach. Finding the button of his slacks, she released the button and pulled down the zipper almost at the same time. Sasuke kicked off his pants helpfully. His shirt joined the pile soon after.

With the help of her arms around his neck, she lifted her body higher, pressing her lips to his ear and whispering suggestively, "My dress…."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke pushed her back down to the carpeted floor. Not wasting any more time, he pulled down the zipper on the front side of her dress. The materials fluttered opened like flower petals. Sasuke gave an appreciative grunt when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. If he paid more attention, he would've noticed that there were sponge cups built into her dress, but his eyes were completely preoccupied by the sight of her bare body. He stared appreciatively, rising to his knees so he could enjoy the view of her breasts to the fullest.

Completely exposed to his eyes, her chest was heaving rapidly up and down, her smooth skin was flushed healthy pink, and her hair was sprawled over the carpeted floor messily. However, it was the drunken expression on her face, and the sight of her misty green eyes, dulled by lust and passion, which deliver a punch of maddening desire to his gut. Sasuke growled, a hand sneaked to her back and crushed her chest to him, devouring her mouth in a head-reeling kiss. The hardening peaks of her breasts grazed the skin of his chest teasingly.

**.::L::.**

"Mmnn," she mumbled, tilting her head backwards he could deepen the kiss. Moving closer, she circled her arms over his back, squeezing him tighter.

His hand, nimble and sinful, crept closer up her inner thighs. Her body stiffened into a wild arch when one finger brushed over the outer lips of her wet sex. "Fuck, you're overflowing," he assessed, feeling her arousal.

"Aa!" she threw her head back, breaking their kiss, but his other hand quickly grabbed the back of her head and forcibly turned her lips back to his. He was not done with her mouth.

"Mmnn!" She jerked again when his rough finger rubbed her clit and started a circling motion, but her movement was constricted by his iron grip.

Sasuke stroked her around and around, pressing harder and harder. "Sa-Sasuke!" she wheezed heartily. He was pleased by the sounds she made.

"No…. no…. Ah… We can't… do this. Ah!"

She was starting to regain her senses back, but Sasuke wouldn't let her have it. Smirking cruelly, he inserted a long finger inside her.

"Sa… suke… OH!" She melted back into his arms, her body convulsing and jerking with every push of his finger.

"Damn, you're tight," he hissed, burying his head to her neck, inhaling her heady scent. His fingers drove in and out of her faster.

Her mind was blown to cloud nine once again. Her whole body was twitching and moving agreeably with his hand. She moaned his name heatedly; a hand went up to tangled in her own hair, pulling them feverishly.

"Ohhh… Sasuke… Sasukeee…"

He was delighted with her reaction. Wanting more, and curious on how far he could push her, he inserted a second finger without warning.

Her body immediately tensed and arched deliciously. "Ah!" she exclaimed heatedly.

A dark, victorious grin made it to his face. A third finger joined the merciless pumps in and out of her drenched hole.

She was lost completely. Her legs spread willingly to give him easy access; her body twitched with wild frenzy. Nonsensical words spilled from her lips, "Ah! Sasu.. ke! Ha… ha… harder… ugh….."

Satisfied, the Uchiha withdrew his fingers with a wet squelch. Sakura mewled at the loss, but he nipped her chin gently to calm the girl.

"Nnn…"

His removed his boxers, the last particle of clothes that was still separating him from what he wanted the most. Moving down to her collarbone, and going lower where he sucked on her aroused nipple. One hand kneaded her other breast diligently, the soft flesh fits perfectly under his palm. She arched her back in response, her mouth opening wide for a silent cry. He smiled insanely when he felt her lifting a leg, rubbing it against the side of his waist. He pressed down the lower half of his body harder. His cock, rigid and leaking with pre-cum, rubbed back and forth along her slit.

"Sasu.. ke!" she panted. He suckled on her nipple harshly, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave an immediate bite mark.

His lips left her bruised nub and trailed a wet path to the nape of her neck, teasing the soft tissue. The area was dangerous; Sakura would have pulled away if her thoughts hadn't been derailed by his next sentence.

"I want to taste your cum," he rasped, massaging the bruised area with his tongue. All thoughts of revenge, blood, and deception were dulled and became nothing but a shadow at the back of his mind.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, her breath came faster. She could hear her heart thundering in her chest.

"Can I… Sakura?" He lifted his head, brushing his lips teasingly with hers. His tongue darted out, coaxing her mouth to open. She obeyed. He dove into her mouth as far as he could; turned his head slightly to the side, allowing better penetration. She let out a muffled moan before sucking on his tongue eagerly, returning his earlier gesture.

Pulling away from the kiss, he looked down at her with a dark, intoxicated, expression. "Can I?" he repeated; voice deep and rumbling with lust.

She stared, emerald orbs clouded with feral desire. She did not even have the sense to feel embarrassed anymore. All she could think was how right he was. She was hot and damp and all bothered. She wanted him – needed him.

He smirked devilishly before trailing blazing wet kisses down her chest, paying a few second of attention to her navel, and then he came face to face with her cunt.

She tensed; body rigid. Her head was swimming; she could barely see pass the blur of red passion. She waited; waited in a moment of pure torture; fathoming his next action.

His fingers moved, gripping her thighs, pushing them far apart. "Say yes," his warm breath tickled her flesh, nipping and gnawing her thigh none too gently.

"Ah!" her hips bucked, she threw her head, her skull hitting the floor but she barely registers the pain.

"Say yes!" he bellowed, giving another wet, teasing, suck very close to her burning core.

"Yes!" she obeyed helplessly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ye-!"

He drove inside hungrily; licking the weeping slit and teasing the hollow between her labia. Sakura jerked, but his hands kept a sturdy hold, preventing her thighs from trapping his neck. She gasped and whined at the feel of the rough texture of his tongue on her throbbing sex; flicking flirtatiously over her clitoris until it swelled more. His teeth nibbled, before closing over on her swollen nub slightly and pulled.

"Ahh!" Sakura convulsed powerfully. Her body curled up as desire raked her whole frame painfully. She grabbed his hair, as if it was the last strands of her sanity.

Sasuke grunted from the pain; punishing her with a hard suck on her clitoris.

Something inside her snapped and with a loud cry, she spilled shamelessly into his awaiting mouth. Sasuke drank the stream of her murky cum greedily. When that was no longer enough, his tongue dipped between her slit, as deep as he could into her core before pulling his rough tongue out, and started plunging and curling inside her hot passage to scoop more of her sticky liquid.

Another powerful orgasm raked her body, although she never really came down from her first. He growled in exaltation, the trembling force of his voice made her already high-strung muscles to twitch again crazily. He didn't stop; didn't stop licking and prodding with his mouth and tongue. Her pelvis began to move up and down, following to his fast rhythm. She spilled more and more into his mouth. She never cum so much; flooding, overflowing, drenching her sex, flowing endlessly down the curve of her ass-cheeks, even with Sasuke's ravenous licking.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Nnnn…. Stop… s-stop… Nnnh!"

Sasuke paid her plea no mind, he pushed his tongue deeper into her. More sticky liquid surrounded his tongue. He purred in satisfaction, wiggling his tongue inside her cavern and was rewarded with more wetness leaking out of her occupied hole. He cupped her butt, tipped her hips upwards and gave repeated deep thrusts in and out of her core. In every retreat of his tongue, hot slippery fluid sloshed out. With a harsh groan, Sasuke quickened his pace.

"Stop!" she sobbed madly. "Stop! No more! I can't! Ah! Aah!" She came again, arching, grinding her wetness against his face. The strain was too much, it drained her strength, leaving her legs limp with exhaustion.

"Mmm… you taste good," he drawled drunkenly against her slit before pulling back.

Her lids fluttered open, dusky green irises stared at him dazedly. Holding her gaze, Sasuke slithered up her body slowly until his arms were caging her head and his forehead touched hers. "Touch me, Sakura," he commanded, lips brushing hers, creating a tingling sensation.

Grabbing his forearms, Sakura shook her head furiously as if it would clear the clouds that had settled over her mind. "I can't… I can't…," she whimpered, almost pleading.

"You can," he assured hoarsely when her trembling thigh brushed the outer side of his hips. He kissed her slowly; nudging her mouth open so his tongue was reunited with hers. Sakura sighed, distracted by a new taste in his mouth, her own taste. Her grip loosened and Sasuke waste no time by grabbing her right hand, jerking it down along the lower part of their body to cup his hard, pulsating erection. He roared then, in pain and lust; his hips jerked forward against her palm.

Sakura was stunned. He was hot and thick.

Sasuke guided her frozen fingers to encircle his length. Snapping out of her shock, Sakura tried to pull her hand away, but with his hand firmly encasing hers, she only managed to make a pumping motion.

He groaned vehemently, burying his head on her shoulder. More blood rushed down to his sex, making him dizzy; he was throbbing and extremely sensitive. The feel of her smooth cool skin on his hot flesh was incredible.

She was trembling, torn between lust and reason. It was not her first time touching a cock, but the last time had been long ago, too long it felt like a faded dream. Sasuke was real, he was there on top of her, every shudder of his lean muscles was because of her.

"Sakura," he groused fiercely threateningly on the skin of her neck, "Stop torturing me."

She moved her hand; gently and slowly, pumping his hardened length. His cock swelled more; sticky moisture gathering on his tip, leaking ever so slightly from his slit, running down his shaft, lubricating their combined hands - they slid up and down his member easily, faster and faster.

Lustful rumbles escaped his gritted teeth. His hand left hers and grabbed the side of her hip as if it was the last of his control. She whined in pain, and he quickly loosened his grip. Apologetically, he trailed a path of small bites up and down her neck.

Humming distractedly, Sakura could feel her nipples hardened; they were throbbed when it was pressed tightly against his chest. When he started to lap her earlobe sloppily, her body shuddered powerfully; her hand tightened reflexively around his rod.

He cursed again darkly. She was overwhelming. He could see nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing, and feel nothing, but her. He needed nothing but her; and he need her now.

"Enough," he commanded. Sliding her hand gently off his erection, he pinned her arms to the floor with one hand. In one swift move, he pulled her slick thighs apart and lowered his hips down to hers; the length of his manhood nestling provocatively inside her ridged labia. Sasuke moaned hoarsely before he started to slide his shaft up and down the slick lips, his tip nudged her clit repeatedly.

Her reaction was immediate. Gasping loudly, she threw her hands over his shoulder, encircling his neck and used them as a leveraged to pull her body closer to his. Her hips rose, moving up and down according to his slow and torturing rhythm. "Please," she whimpered ardently, her teeth grazing his ear. "Sasuke, please."

For an instant, his vision blurred. His mind was emptied. The world consists only of him and the pink-haired girl pressed intimately to his body. For an instant, he forgot that his original intention was not to fuck her senseless.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't.

"Sakura," he rasped, low and hoarse. Grabbing her bottom, he shifted the angle of her hips only slightly before in one powerful shove, filling her deeply. She cried out, digging her head to the floor, her back arched ardently.

"Sasuke!"

"Fuck!" Sasuke gave a fervid curse, feeling her hot muscles clamped around his shaft. There was no resistance, and she was drenched in both of their pre-cum, but she was so tight he could not think straight.

Slowly, he pulled out, and then drove back in. He repeated the motion slowly, the pace was killing him, but he did it for her sake. With his every pump, her labia swelled more, her ridged cunt contracted around his engorged length, adjusting and taking the whole of him. Soon, she began to move with him, eyes clenched shut, lips parting – telling him to go faster, moaning nonsensical words, and breathing soft mewls. Her hands tighten around his back; their body crushed together, her hard nipples teasing his chest.

"Oh, ah, Sasukee….." she wheezed, her hot breath teasing the skin of his neck. Sasuke wanted more. So much more of her breathy moans of his name, more of her writhing pliantly under him.

"Open your legs wider… Sakura," he demanded, chewing and licking the skin of her shoulder, devouring her soft and smooth skin, her taste, and her intoxicating scent.

"Sasuke! Ah!" she shuddered, but obeyed his request; breathlessly moaning as he pumped deeper, slamming his cock to the hilt into her.

"Wider…," he demanded. She felt fantastic. Her muscles rippled and swelled snugly around his length. Sasuke wanted more. He wanted more of the vehement sensations created by their body.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…," she sobbed keenly. She tried to lift her legs higher, but all she managed was to hook her legs around his hips. "I can't," she gasped, "Ah!"

Amused, he chuckled and decided to lend her a hand. He gripped her left calf and raised them on top of his shoulder, stretching and exposing her fully to his jack-hammer thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! AH! Sasukee!" Crying out, he blunt claws scored his back, drawing thin red lines.

He got her.

"Good girl," he raved darkly. "Scream louder, Sakura. Let it all go."

"SASUKE!"

Roughly, he pulled her face to his sweaty neck. Sakura knew then that she had lost.

His scent was too intense… overpowering her senses, clouding her mind, and awaken her deepest wildest instinct. She snapped. Her nails dug deeply into his shoulder. Her face turned spontaneously onto his nape; mouth opened wide.

He made no more sounds than a low grunt. Even though her three inches fangs were digging into his shoulder, reaping his veins and she was drinking his blood hungrily like it would be her last meal.

He tasted heavenly. Addictive. She could not get enough.

Everything that was Sasuke filled her entire senses. Scent. Taste. Feel.

_Oh, God._ How she felt him pounding her to the floor.

The sensation heightened, swirling with red passion. Her teeth dug deeper, she drank more, pleasing the creature within her. Her cunt clenched tighter around his member in appreciation.

"Fuck! Sakura!" he hollered, in pain and pleasure. He pushed her thighs farther away and changed his tempo to rapid uneven pumps, shoving himself to the hilt into her dripping hole.

Suddenly, the mind-numbing sensation that was rocking her body exploded into a maelstrom of pleasure. She tore away her bloody mouth. "Sa-Sasuke!"

He smirked triumphantly against her collarbone. "Cum for me, Sakura," he ordered one last time before he opened his mouth wide, then he dig his blunt human teeth into her skin. Hard.

The pain was turned into nothing but throbbing pleasure for her body. Screaming out long and wild, Sakura came again violently. "Ah! Aaahh!"

He growled in satisfaction, drinking more of the blood streaming down her shoulder, his tongue lapping thirstily. He kept thrusting until he came, gripping her body tightly as paroxysms of wild ecstasy racked his body. His cum spurted out in large amount; filling her to the brim with thick milky fluid.

**.::L::.**

They did not know how long their climax lasted, their body shaking wildly, lost in waves of overwhelming pleasure; but when they finally stopped shuddering and their breaths went back to a normal pace, Sasuke found himself sprawled on top of her; his massive weight crushing her body to the carpeted floor.

He rolled away, but kept his gaze on her face. She had her eyes open, staring dazedly at the painted ceiling, brimming with tears. Shifting his weight so he was propped on one elbow, Sasuke wiped her blood that had trailed down the corner of his mouth; then he wiped her tears, smearing red against her pale white face.

"Why?" she whispered, voice trembling with pains of betrayal. Emerald orbs went to meet jet black.

He smiled darkly, "Because you are the only one that can give me the power to kill my brother." His eyes glowed crimson, the first symptom of a conversion.

She closed her eyes in pain and faced away, ashamed. She agitatedly wiped her mouth that was painted with his blood, but only succeed to smudge the dark red liquid to her chin and cheeks. His blood clung to her skin just like her sin. She had taken an oath not to turn anyone... but this man…. One scent of blood from this man was all it took to break her resolve.

It's too late now, Sakura thought. There was no turning back. Soon, he will become just like her, a cursed creature of the night… unable to continue living without having to take another's blood.

* * *

Sasuke suffered through a high fever, hallucinations, and tremendous pain that came with the conversion for two long nights. Sakura stayed with him, holding his hand the whole time, diligently placing cold compresses on his forehead to ease the heat a little. Even though she turned him against her will; even though the pain of his deceit was still fresh; nothing changed the fact that Sasuke has become her responsibility. He has become her offspring. If worse comes to worse, and he went insane from the poison in her blood, it was her duty to kill him.

She fell asleep half way into the second night; her body has finally reached the point of total exhaustion. When she woke up a few hours before dawn, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

In the palm of her hand, the hand that was supposed to be holding his, there was a neatly folded piece of paper engraved with her name, and just two other words:

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Blood Ties

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the universe of this story.

**Note:** This is it guys, the last chapter of Seducing My Killer!

* * *

**Seducing My Killer**

**Epilogue: Blood Ties**

* * *

[Year 0]

A dream vanished the moment you woke up. To some extent, that was how Sakura regard her one time encounter with Sasuke. It was only a vivid dream that would be perpetually seared into her memory. It felt weird that something so explosive had contributed nothing to change her life.

"What are you going to do now?" Kakashi had asked her when she was about to leave his place.

She dove into her thoughts, looking for an idea of what she could do. But in the end, all she could find was a blank canvas. "Nothing," she replied indifferently after the pause.

Indeed, that was the truth. She had no idea about his destination. The only thing she knew about him was his ambition to kill his brother (she didn't even know it was his older brother before Kakashi told her). There was nothing for her to do. They barely even knew each other. He was not her friend. She didn't have the right to stop him. His goals had nothing to do with her, and he clearly did not desire her assistance. There was absolutely no reason to look for him, even though he is her offspring.

And thus, Haruno Sakura's reality continued on imperturbably. She continued her pilgrimage towards the southern side of the continent, masquerading as a Rogue Hunter for The Council.

* * *

[Year 5]

It was not until a few years later that Sakura finally heard something about _him_… or rather, his family. She was visiting a Sand Clan in the western dessert. She went there to see Chiyo-sama, a Council Elder who used to be an Advisor for the Sixth Mother. Sakura felt that if she could gain Chiyo's support, it would bring her a step closer towards her goal.

What she had received from the ex-advisor though, was not solely wisdom. Chiyo's previous job was to supervise their kind's external relationship with humans – an important job to keep the humans oblivious to their existence. The job, unexpectedly had put the elderly woman in a close contact with Sasuke's family.

"Uchiha? That whole family is cursed!" Chiyo-sama scorned.

Simply, the elderly woman's disdainful tone had surprised Sakura.

"They are shinobis, you see, a powerful bunch of them, but I have never met a family that greed so much over power. Years ago their leader, Uchiha Fugaku, tried to transform their clan to be our kind. He thought it will make them more invincible."

Somewhat stunned by the information, Sakura quickly recovered and asked, "Were they successful?"

"Somehow they did. Although we have not learned how they had managed to do that. Not that they are any of them left to testify."

"No one left? What happened to them?"

"Massive massacre, commited by the heir of the clan. I suppose the toxin gets into his head. That Itachi killed the entire member of the clan, including his parents, before disappearing. No one saw him since then. Maybe he was dead, slain by our ANBU hunters. I certainly hope so. It's never good to let those mindless creatures lurking freely."

She wondered how that would lead back to Sasuke's sworn vengeance. "How about Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Chiyo's expression went from being stern to mortification within seconds. "How did you- where did you learn about that name, Sakura-sama?"

Uneasy, Sakura raked a hand through her long pink tresses nervously. "I just met him two years ago."

"He's alive?"

The pink haired girl could only nod silently.

Chiyo looked at her long and hard. "Uchiha Sasuke was Fugaku's second son. He should have died along with his family when his brother annihilated the clan. If you saw him, then he had survived the massacre. Is he still human?"

"No," Sakura replied._ Not anymo_re, her inner continued.

Chiyo nodded solemnly. "Next time you see him, you must kill him, Sakura-sama. That boy could be dangerous, because I can't imagine if someone can sit through the slaughter of his own family and came out perfectly sane in the head."

Sakura could never forget the chill in her bones when an image of her hands tainted with Sasuke's blood flashed in her mind.

* * *

[Year 10]

Sometimes, she could feel him, even though they are far away from each other. She could feel Sasuke.

He existed in the back of her mind, his presence fleeting and evasive, like a radio broadcast with bad signal. But when it was all quiet around her, he would be there stronger than usual. She knew it was him, because emotions that didn't belong to her would sometime enter her mind. They felt foreign, yet familiar at the same time.

When her connection with him was strong, Sakura knew he could feel her too. At first, he was annoyed. Eventually, he learned to block his emotions from 'leaking' through their connection. By the end of the second year since they parted ways, all she could feel from him was a constant tingle within her soul. He was still here, and thus she knew he was still alive, but his emotions were heavily masked.

* * *

[Year 15]

Only few selected people actually knew the real reason why Sakura, the sole candidate to be the Seventh Mother, refused to fulfill the position. The council thought that she was out playing Huntress. The Society thought she was afraid that she will ended with the same fate with the Sixth: a tragic death by the hand of a mysterious assassin.

The truth was, Sakura was indeed afraid, but not because she thought that she would be murdered. She already knew who ordered that assassin to kill her aunt, and that person was part of The Council.

No, Sakura was afraid because she realized that she have no political power within their Society. No one expected the Sixth to abdicate her throne three centuries earlier without giving birth to a female heir. Sakura had not been prepared to receive the responsibility and had no influence over the Council. Sakura refused to be nothing but a doll for those responsible for the death of her family.

So Sakura put on a masquerade for them, she told them that she wanted to learn more about the Society before claiming her throne. While the council thought she would return to be their doll in a few decades, she was actually gathering support for an underground rebellion movement.

* * *

[Year 25]

Sakura returned to Kakashi's bar quite often during her travels. By often, she meant that she dropped by every three or four years.

Kakashi's place was crucial for her plan. For generations, the Hatake Family had a long history of unquestionable loyalty for the Sixth, and they were completely aware of the Council's evil deeds. The secret meeting room under their privately owned business was accessible only for the Sixth and her proven allies. And now, they are accessible for hers.

Thirty years after Sakura has left for her pilgrimage (and twenty five years after her sole encounter with Uchiha Sasuke), she came back to the bar for a meeting with her allies. It was the first meeting since the Old War was over which was being held in the ancient conference room.

"The Council needs to be purged," said Sarutobi Asuma, a Noble with a muscular build who was never seen without a cigarette tugged in the corner of his mouth. "As soon a possible."

The people in the underground meeting room nodded silently.

"The time is not right," countered Neji of the Noble Hyuuga Family. "We need to do this with caution, decide on an opportune moment that will topple them down in one go."

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Asuma turned to a lithe black haired young Noble from across the room

"The council's claws were dug too deep in the society," the young man spoke in a lethargic manner. "The Nara house has been monitoring their activities in the lower class population. They gain a lot of supporters by allowing illegal feedings and trading with human underground society."

"I can confirm about the illegal business with the humans," Kakashi added. "I've done some investigation in this town. There seem to be a major illegal blood supplier chain in the area, they specialize in small children."

"Filthy creatures," spat Temari of the Sand disdainfully. "All these need to stop," she added quickly. "I say we strike fast, catch them off guard. What do you think Gaara?"

"That will be too hasty," voiced a red head, Gaara from the Country of Sand. "The enemy is not unarmed. How many are willing to fight for them?"

"From the looks of it, at least ninety five percent of the lower class population," Shikamaru provided.

Asuma nodded, "There are also some reports about them gathering sympathy from those who did not support the extermination of the Mindless."

"I don't exactly support that either," mumbled Shizune from the Healer Clan.

"Allies, let's not diverge from the topic," Kakashi reprimanded.

Some sighed in relief.

Anko, a purple haired woman, put down her dango stick and broke the transient silence, "A certain member of the Council is breeding bio weapons."

"That doesn't sound good," Kankurou of the Sand commented.

"Certainly not, Orochimaru is downright twisted," Anko nodded. "He's gotten some new lackeys, too, from what I gathered from my insiders, they're pretty good."

"Any names?" asked Kakashi warily.

"I'm sure you've all heard about Uchiha Itachi," Anko replied grimly.

Everyone in the room obviously tensed by the mention of the name. "Uchihas Itachi is alive?" Temari frowned, concern evident on her face.

Anko shook her head, "I don't know about Itachi, but the one who joined Orochimaru is his younger brother, Sasuke. It seemed that he has been turned some years ago. It is unclear whether it was by Orochimaru or somebody else. It's too soon to tell, but Sasuke showed enough qualities to be a new-born Noble."

Sakura dug her claws into the wooden armrest of her seat. Her blood felt like ice as cold numbness engulfed her inside out. Her eyes immediately went to Kakashi, telling him to not say a word about Sasuke. There was no need for them to find out that Sasuke is her offspring. If he is the enemy, then he must be terminated.

"There is little reason in why Uchiha Sasuke joined Orochimaru," Shikamaru began. "He should not have any concern in our society, except perhaps to gain power to kill his brother. If Orochimaru indeed promised him power, we might be able to recruit him if we give a better deal."

"Not if he's Orochimaru's offspring. He will be naturally inclined to him," replied Shizune.

"My gut feeling tells me he isn't, but we should investigate more on this matter."

The board discussed some more about regional reports before Asuma called an end to the meeting. "Then it's decided, we should investigate more about the Council's power and make a plan accordingly. Do you have anything to add, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm travelling north next, to the Rock Country in Russia. The Yotsuki Clan may be willing to give their aide." Also because the Sound Country will on the way there, but Sakura said nothing about this. "Thank you for today, everyone. Without your willingness to set aside our difference and think of something for the future of our kind, I will be powerless," she added finally.

"You're not the only one who is sick with the council, Sakura-sama," said Shizune tenderly.

"Yeah, and without Sakura-sama on our side, it would take us longer to gathered here," Temari added with a grin

Sakura smiled in gratitude, "Then, you're all dismissed."

* * *

[Year 30]

She couldn't find him in Sound and his trails had disappeared. But sometimes, when something bad had happened to him, she could feel tremendous pain coming through their connection. The creature within her would roar so strong and filled her heart with anxiety for no reason at all. She could feel that his life was in a grave danger down to the very core of her being.

She felt every little bit of his insane anger and anguish and they almost made her crazy with fear and worry. It took every ounce of her will to not go look for him. But in the end, he had always managed to pull through, just when she thought that she could not take it anymore. His emotions would calm down, the veil would fall back to cover their connection, and his presence would return to be a calm tingle in the back of her mind. Sakura guessed that it was because he could feel her in return, realized that he was not alone within his dark world, didn't like the place anymore, and decided to leave.

* * *

[Year 40]

"The Snake is dead," said Kurenai. "The boy has betrayed his master."

The Meeting Room went quiet and solemn when they heard the news.

"Where is he now?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga from the noble Hyuuga House.

"Undetectable. The last time anyone ever saw him, he was looking for the Nine Tailed Beast."

"How about the brother?"

"Dead. We recovered his body in the ruins of Uchiha District. It seemed the boy managed to get his revenge after all."

"We should find him and kill him."

"What for, Chiyo-sama? He got rid of a big chunk of hurdle for us, I think we should reward him instead."

"That boy is too dangerous."

"Oh? I suppose you have an evidence for that accusation?"

"He is an Uchiha, that whole family is twisted. Moreover, he killed his own creator. Only the loose ones are able to do that."

"For the record, Chiyo-sama, we are still not certain if Orochimaru was his creator."

"Then who else can it be? No one else has made direct contact with him before he became one of our kind."

"I agree," said Gaara of the Sand. "The Uchiha could potentially be a trouble in the future, he is apparently strong enough to overcome two Nobles. That is not a coincidence."

"Woa- woa- woa! If he is that strong, why don't we take him to our side!"

"Hm, Kiba's right. That's not a bad idea. He could take care of the council for us."

"And what do we have to offer him, Kankuro-san? As far as I know, the boy had fulfilled his ambition to avenge his family. I think we should just leave the boy alone. He is no threat for us."

"You're wrong, TenTen-san."

"Why am I wrong, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. We've got trouble: Uchiha Madara is alive."

"Shit. He is alive? Shino, how come I didn't know this?"

"My family has been following these suspicious rumors for a few months but only recently that we confirmed that Madara has indeed survived his battle with Harashima Senju and the full body transfusion."

"It'll be trouble if he get Sasuke on his side."

"…. Great. One rogue who's able to kill two Nobles and one Hybrid stronger than a Pure Blood."

"What do you think, Asuma-san?"

"The way I see it, there are only two options for Uchiha Sasuke. Either we recruit him before Madara did, or we kill him."

Murmurs of agreement.

"Then I assume there are no objections?"

"No, just a question."

"What is it, Yamanaka-san?"

"If it's not Orochimaru, who do you think his creator was?"

"I guess we'll know when we detain him, won't we? You're all dismissed."

* * *

[Year 50]

In the end, they never managed to find him. He disappeared from the public, leaving only rumors that Sakura wasn't sure she should believe. There seemed to be two sides of Uchiha Sasuke. One village would curse the bane of his existence while another one would sanctify him.

Years has passed and Sakura had stopped feeling anything from their connection but a mild buzz. Sometimes, she had even forgotten that he was there at all.

So it surprised her, when one day she came back to Kakashi's bar and the old man (The silver haired man was eighty five years old now, his temple had some wrinkle and he wore reading glasses all the time, but the years has been kind to him because he still had a sturdy posture and healthy body) told her to go down the Meeting Hall with a secretive smile.

There stood Sasuke, with a body that was frozen in time, exactly the same as when they parted ways fifty years ago. His eyes though, had taken that haunted weary look that spoke better than words about the immense pain and mental torture he'd gone through since the last time they met.

Sakura stared at him before eventually found her vocal chords back and her eyes narrowed in irritation. "Half a century," she chided, "Took you that long to come and see me?"

He looked at her and a slight tugged on the corner of his lips gave an impression of an almost smile. "Aa," he replied nonchalantly.

The pink haired girl sighed. She was a little regretful that she couldn't be any angrier. Her maternal instincts would not let her stay mad when he looked like that. And those were the eyes of someone that had realized his sin and lost sight of redemption. He was, after all, her offspring. "Not only Itachi… I heard that it was you who killed Madara. Is that true?"

"Aa."

A hand on her forehead, Sakura sighed, "What are you planning to do now?"

"Hn."

"Jerk."

He smirked.

Still that one worded answer, Sakura thought dryly. Sakura wished he'd use that rasping tenor voice more often. Realizing where her thoughts were leading, the girl shook her head to banish them. She pivoted on her heels, intending to make her exit, but not before giving him her parting words, "Then I guess this is good bye. Take care of yourself, Sasuke."

Her hand touched the door knob, but before she could turn it, a masculine hand snatched hers away.

_He's fast,_ Sakura thought; blinking in bewilderment. He was standing close behind her; his other hand was on the wooden door; giving her a sense of being entrapped. "I am here for you," he said smoothly; his breath brushing the skin on her neck softly, teasingly.

Sakura almost forget to reply. It was amazing how he'd come to possess such intense aura when he'd just transformed fifty years ago. "Why?" she whispered, something in their situation prevented her from talking too loud. "Why now? After all these years…?"

"I couldn't forget," he replied, sounding like he was a little distracted. "All those years, during my… hunt, the taste of your blood won't go away."

His head dropped to her neck, lips was set on a lazy up and down trail. "I couldn't forget the sound of your voice… the scent of your skin."

He leaned closer, pressing her against the door, giving a tentative lick on the junction between her neck and shoulder; his fangs lengthen and graze her pale white skin teasingly.

Her breath hitched as she arched involuntarily; a familiar thrill crept down her spine, a throbbing ache settled inside her stomach. It has been a while since she'd experience such pounding desire. _He was being uncharacteristically affectionate_, Sakura thought.

"It's hard not to look for you then," he turned her head to him and gave a gentle nip slightly below her chin.

Then it hit her. Why his gestures were uncharacteristic but felt familiar at the same time. He was apologizing and seducing her. Using her kind's body language. It seemed that power was not the only thing he picked up from his various mentors. He also picked up their kind's alpha male habits.

"Why… didn't you?" she panted.

"You're not supposed to mean anything."

She leaned backward, nestling her head gently against his neck and gave a soft keening whimper, accepting his apology.

He made a rumbling sound, indicating that he was pleased. The tips of his fangs went back to flirt with her neck, tracing endless and maddening path up and down the delicate column. "I want to drink from you," he admitted hoarsely.

Sakura shifted in his arms to put a distance between her neck and his fangs, but he wouldn't budge. "You can't," she reprimanded. "Anything else but human blood will make you addicted. You'll be bonded to me."

He chuckled, very close to the back of her ear. "Even better."

Sakura tore away from his embrace, this time with her real strength. "Don't joke with me!" she glared vehemently.

His hands grasped her shoulders firmly; he matched her glare just as intensely. "I don't joke, Sakura," he deadpanned.

The lack of honorific behind her name appealed more for her that it should, but Sakura shoved that thought to the back of her mind furiously.

"A sire can not bond with her fledgling!" she shouted.

"Bullshit," he rebuked. "You are The Mother, you are the law."

"It's not right! You're a child!"

A loud crack, his right fist slammed to the door a few centimeters from her head. Sakura winced partially in shock and from the loud sound.

"Enough," Sasuke growled lowly, dangerously; his irises bleed red in anger and hunger. "Don't tempt me. You know very well that I am not a child."

Emerald orbs widened at the implication; Sakura felt like a deer caught in headlights. In her three hundred and twenty three years of life, no one has dared to yell at her. Others treated her according to her status as the next Mother. Before Sasuke, all of her interaction with her kind felt stale and strained with over respect. But Sasuke was different. Maybe it was his arrogance. Maybe it was their bond. Sakura didn't know why, but he made her feel like they were equal. He never treated her like a glass or an ethereal being.

"You may be my Creator, Sakura…. But you didn't raise me," he spoke again, this time stoically. He was grinding his teeth, trying to regain his cool.

"You left before I can even teach you anything!"

"I never intend for you to be! I want you as a woman!"

Her mouth opened to reply but all that came out was a choked, "But…."

"How long do you plan to be in denial?"

"I'm not…"

"I want you, Sakura," he cut her off firmly.

He looked so serious, Sakura thought. His eyes shone with brutal honesty. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

"We'll be bonded… forever," she whispered carefully, as if she was giving him chance to withdraw.

"I know."

"You won't be able to back down. When I die, you will die, too."

"I know."

"You'll have to…," she choked, "… stay by my side. Forever."

"I know."

That was when, for the first time in fifty years, tears sprang to her eyes, brimming and wetting her lashes, threatening to fall in crystalline stream. "Then… why?"

"For me, it's always been obvious that it's going to be you," he replied softly, almost with warmth.

For a long time, she had given up on hope. For a long time, she had thought that she will always be alone. It was her curse, her fate. Her blood was too powerful for anyone to bear… she had accepted that she would never have a companion. But this man... selfish, prideful and forceful Uchiha Sasuke… had proven her wrong once. Dare she hope he could do it again?

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him just that.

"Because it's you," he replied, sounding very certain.

She blinked; she had not expected that reply. "You… trust me?"

He pulled away from her, turning his head to the side before replying quietly, "I trust my judgment that you will never betray me."

If not for his reddening ears, she would have accused him of being rude. He was blushing, she thought amusedly. The blush was traveling to the back of his neck rather quickly, a dust of pink even appeared on his pale cheeks. Sakura giggled at how embarrassed he was.

Her heart felt warm. It was happiness. It was hope. It was trust and faith and belief. It was everything she received from him and all she wanted to give in return.

He turned and gave her an annoyed glare. "Will you let me have you now?" he snapped.

"Yes," she finally replied; a hand reached out to pull his head to her shoulder, baring her neck to him invitingly. "But you have to let me drink from you, too."

Sasuke smirked against her skin. "Hn," he grunted in approval. "Of course, idiot."

She laughed breathlessly in return.

* * *

Centuries later, when Sakura finally received her crown, everyone would always remember the dark lean figure that's always on her side. He will be known as her partner during the long war of purging the council. He will be known as her protector, her bonded, and her lover. Their tale would transcend generations.

* * *

**.::THE END::.**

* * *

**.::Trivia::.**

_Confused about what's going on? Found some holes in the story? Want to know more about this unique version of vampires (yes, they are vampires)? Read this part, and re-read the story. ;p_

* Vampires can be killed when decapitated and crushed by the heart.

* The longest a vampire can go without feeding is four months. At that state, they are practically unable to lift their own fingers, but still alive.

* Vampires are ranked according to the purity of their blood. The higher rank has more abilities, power, speed, lifespan, etc. The most powerful and supreme level is The Mother. Right below are the Pure Blood, Noble, and Moderate vampires.

* When vampire's blood is transferred via oral to a human, the human will turn into a vampire; but the blood also contain a lethal dose of neurotoxin. If the human survive, they will become a vampire. If the human couldn't handle the toxin, he/she will become crazy, or die during the conversion.

* During a sexual intercourse, vampire releases a hormone into their blood stream that acts as a neutralizer to the neurotoxin. Therefore, a vampire usually has sex with their chosen human offspring before allowing the human to drink blood. This will increase the human's viability during the conversion stage, although survival is not guaranteed.

* Vampire can also be created biologically, but only female of Mother class could get pregnant. The pregnancy lasts for 2 years. The babies grow fast until they reach teenage years and then their growth will slow down considerably. Female offspring born from the Mother's womb will become a candidate for the next Mother.

* There are no half blood vampire. Human cannot impregnate a vampire (and vice versa).

*Sakura's mother (who died after she gave birth to Sakura) is the twin sister of the Sixth Mother. The Sixth has no female children, so this is why Sakura is the only suitable candidate to be the Seventh Mother.

* Madara is a Hybrid. He was the only human who successfully preformed a full body transfusion with a vampire blood and survived. The blood he received was the blood of the sixth Mother.

* Itachi's class is Pure Blood. The one who turned him was Madara. I'll leave the details to your imagination ;p

* Sasuke is seventy seven years old when this story ended, counting in his human age. Sakura is three hundred and fifty eight years old and has never been human. See why she was reluctant to be with him?

* Sakura's first lover was Sai. He died in the process of transformation. His death gave a trauma to Sakura, making her think that her blood is too strong to successfully transform anyone. Until Sasuke, that is.

* Sasuke found the Kyuubi in the end and became friends with its vessel: Naruto, who helped him defeat Madara.

* Why Sasuke came back to Sakura and why the 50 years gap? Long story short, let's just say that the Uchiha is one very confused boy and his Kyuubi bestfriend finally beat some sense into his stubborn head. He came back in the end, right? (To make some vampire babies with Sakura. Heh, I knew it!)

* Vampires can live up to a thousand years, depending on the purity of their blood. They aged, although very slowly. About fifteen times slower than regular humans for a Pure Blood Class. So, Sakura is equal of being early 20 when this story ends.

* Vampire drinks strictly human blood, or else they will become heavily dependent of the other blood, including their own kind. This is called the Addiction Curse.

* Vampires that only drink from each other are called mates. Bonded vampires live a shorter lifespan and they only as long as their mate does, but in turn, they gain immunity from sunlight, silver, and holy water. Some even regained their appetite for human food. In other words, vampires who mated was able to fully regain what they have lost as from their human life.

* In a few cases, vampires also bonded with animals; although their lifespan are considerably shorter, because they only live as long as their bonded. The Inuzuka Family is one example of the case.

* * *

**.::End Note::.**

We've reached the finale. This story was originally intended to be an experimental one shot. I'm bored with the usual vampire. I don't want them to be a goody toe shoes undead that often appear in romance stories either. I want them alive and manipulative and unique. So I created my own version, albeit they are unusual and border-line extreme. But it works, and I like how it turned out, especially on this pairing.

Anyway, please don't ask me for a sequel. I don't think it will be a good idea. I don't want to turn this into a long multi-chapter, full of intricate politics between humans, the vampire council, and the rebel groups. I like an alternate universe with its own government and politics, in fact, they're nothing without it. But let's just stick to the short unique lemony SasuSaku romance, allrite? It's more fun that way. XD Anyway, I hope at least the conversations in the Meeting Room are amusing. Above all, I have to face reality that I need to get over this story and move on to my next projects *cough*cough*Dusk*cough*

**Review, alrite?** I received a lot of favorites for this story, but only about half of you leave a review. Pretty please? Don't be shy, I don't bite... I can't say the same for Sasuke, though. ;p


End file.
